Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: Little Red Riding hood. AllenxKanda


Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

Once upon a time there was a sweet young girl called Lenalee. She was kind and friendly and was loved by all who met her. None more so then her dear brother, Komui, who to show how much he loved her, presented Lenalee with a beautiful red cloak on her last birthday which she wore everywhere.

They lived in a little cottage in a little village that was situated next to a forest that had been lovingly nicknamed "The Woods". Although The Woods was a major tourist attraction for the village and it was a very nice place to take a stroll there were rumours that deep within the forest there lived a big bad wolf, who liked to prey on innocent young girls.

One day Lenalee approached her brother, to tell him that she was going to visit a sick friend who lived in The Woods. Komui wasn't happy with the statement.

"What! But Lenalee, no one lives in the forest, it's a forest! Has someone tried to play a nasty trick on my Lenalee, tell me who it is and I will get revenge!"

"No, I really do have a friend that lives in the forest, he's called Allen, I met him at the Black Order."

"So it's a he is it? Why does he want you to visit? What are his intentions?!"

"He hasn't asked me to visit, but he's ill and I thought he could use some cheering up so I baked him some cakes."

"Oh such a thoughtful girl! You are just so cute! Still I will not permit you to visit some boy, who I have never met, alone, in the woods!"

"Oh, I didn't plan on going alone."

"Ah, I understand, you want your loving brother to escort you?"

"Uh, no, I was going to take Kanda with me, he doesn't get out much."

"Kanda, one of the woodsman's sons? Got a fetish with his sword, hates everyone, rather violent, tries to kill anyone who gets too close, him?"

"Yes brother."

"I can agree to that. Just remember to stand right beside him at all times."

And so sweet young Lenalee set out with her rather reluctant escort: Kanda, to visit her friend Allen, who lived in The Woods.

It was a bright sunny day, no clouds in sight, the birds singing and the bees busy collecting pollen. Lenalee was so happy as she skipped along the forest path, Kanda walking stoically beside her. She knew most people disliked the boy, but she was nice to everyone and she knew that some where deep down, possibly in his right foot there was a burst of friendliness trying to break out.

Kanda felt conned Lenalee had promised he would get a chance to use his sword, but all they were doing was walking through the forest, he didn't believe in the rumours of a big bad wolf. At least Lenalee wasn't singing some garish song about hearts and flowers. She had a really bad singing voice.

They had been walking for some time when they came across a red-haired man leaning across a tree, wearing a wide-brimmed hat and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Kanda signalled for Lenalee to stay quiet and let him handle this, maybe he would get to use his sword.

As they came nearer, the gentleman lifted his hat and called out to them.

"Oh what pretty young girls, walking through The Woods for an afternoon stroll, I can show you something rather more interesting if you just follow me this way…"

"I'm a boy" Kanda shouted without thinking.

"Oh sorry, my mistake, but if you will dress like that, gives a man the wrong impression. Well hurry along, can't have you standing around when someone worthwhile walks past."

Kanda wondered exactly what was wrong with his attire; he wore black trousers and a white shirt with a long black fitted coat on top that fell to his feet, tightly buttoned all the way up to its collar. He was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed the man had already disappeared. Oh well, they should get going.

It was only ten minutes after that, that the duo were again stopped in their journey, this time by Lavi, the Bookman heir. He came running up the path shouting at them to wait. Finally catching up to them Lavi panted heavily for a couple of minutes before speaking, Kanda waited impatiently.

"Lenalee, there's been an accident, your brother is hurt, you need to come back immediately!"

"Oh no!" Lenalee was distressed, she needed to go to her brother, but she also wanted to check up on her friend.

"Lenalee, come on!"

"Wait! Kanda you must continue on to check on Allen for me! Just continue walking on the path for another fifteen minutes and you'll find his house in a clearing."

Saying this she shoved her basket into his hands.

"Why must I do that?"

"If you don't then you will have broken your promise to go all the way to my friend's house and back again."

See, she knew he had good heart, as he grumbled but nodded his head.

"But what about the big bad wolf?" Asked Lavi

"It's fine, the wolf only goes for innocent young girls." And with that Lenalee and Lavi took off, heading back to the village, leaving Kanda to continue on his own.

Sure enough fifteen minutes later Kanda came to a clearing in the forest and in the middle there stood a cottage. All he had to do was check that Lenalee's friend was still alive, give him the cakes and then he could leave.

He knocked on the door, but there was no response. So he knocked again, louder, this time he heard a hoarse and faint voice shout 'come in' and as he entered into the house he heard the voice cry out again.

"I'm in the bedroom."

So Kanda followed the voice moving past the living room until he found himself standing at the entrance of a bedroom and upon spotting a figure in the bed he addressed it.

"Old man, you shouldn't invite strangers in to your home it's dangerous. I'm looking for Allen Walker, a friend of Lenalee."

"That's me; I'm not an old man! I'm younger then you!" The man, Allen? Seemed to be quite annoyed at the 'old man' comment.

"You've got white hair." Kanda was only pointing out the obvious.

"Some people's hair goes grey early, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Are you Lenalee's older sister?" Allen sounded a bit miffed, clearly his hair colour was a touchy subject.

"I'm a boy! That's the second time someone has said that to me today!"

"Well if you will wear a dress and grow your hair so long, not to mention the basket you're carrying, your appearance will deceive people." While saying this, the white-haired man was looking at Kanda intently, studying him from head to foot.

"You're one to talk about deceptive appearances, you look like a grandfather!"

"No need to be mean."

"And what is with the freaky red eye old man?"

"Ah, just an accident when I was younger, I can expand it when I need to."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"All the better to see you with my dear."

"And what about that arm of yours, its all red, old man?"

"Ah, part of another accident when I was younger, I had a troubled childhood, but it can also expand when I want it to. Look!" His arm transformed into a massive great metal appendage before Kanda's eyes.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well it's a lot stronger in this form, all the better to hold things down with my dear."

"Okay, what about your feet, they look rather big for such a short moyashi."

"Ah, well you know what they say about big feet…" Allen winked at the long-haired man.

"No, what?"

"Come closer and I'll show you…"

As Kanda moved closer to the bed, bending to drop the basket on the floor he missed the very feral smile the figure on the bed was giving him.

*****

"I thought the big bad wolf was meant to prey on innocent young girls?"

"Ah, well I'm more like a wolf in training, my master is the one who looks out for the young girls, not too bothered about whether they are innocent though. I much prefer preying on pretty boys. He'll be out on the hunt right now"

*****

Sometime later when Kanda was back at home he thought to himself; Lenalee had been right after all, he did get to use his sword.

Maybe he would go back to visit the Moyashi in The Woods, just to check he was feeling better, after his ass was a bit less sore, the wolf that lived deep in the forest was really quite big.

--End--


End file.
